lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Kahana crew
|- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Role | Status | Overview |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Miles Straume | Spiritualist | Alive, left The Island on the repaired Ajira plane. | Miles Straume arrived on the Island looking for Ben Linus, whom he found thanks to Kate. He wanted $3.2 million dollars from Ben after which Miles would report Ben as dead. He escaped the attack on the Barracks and joined the survivors at the beach He would later travel through time to 1977 and then travel back to 2007 and leave the island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Frank Lapidus | Helicopter pilot | Alive, left The Island on the repaired Ajira plane. | Frank Lapidus is a helicopter pilot whose role was to move people between the freighter and the Island. Originally supposed to be Flight 815's pilot, Frank believed that the official story of the plane's crash was a fabrication. Frank was flying the helicopter that carried the Oceanic 6 off the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Brandon | Crew member | Deceased, cause is unknown. | Brandon apparently knew George Minkowski on board the freighter. One night, Brandon and Minkowski try to escape the freighter via the ship's tender. Eventually, shortly after the trip was aborted, Brandon died of what can be assumed is a brain aneurysm. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Naomi Dorrit | Science Team Leader & Mercenary | Deceased, fatally knifed by John Locke | Naomi was hired to pilot and than provide security to the science team that would be operating on the island. She accidentally crash lands onto the island, meets The Others and some 815 survivors before being fatally knifed in the back by John Locke. She eventually dies of bleeding out from the knife wound. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed Kahana crew member | Crew members | Deceased, committed suicide. | An individual had committed suicide in the room where Sayid and Desmond were assigned to stay in the quieter part of the freighter during their time on Kahana. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | George Minkowski | Communications Officer | Deceased, died from an apparent brain aneurysm. | Minkowski ran the ship's communications room and was the first crew member to make contact with the island in the form of Jack. He later tracks Naomi's satellite phone in order to find the island's location. Sometime after, he suffers temporal displacement due to the time flashes between the freighter and the island. After trying to help Desmond and Sayid make contact with an outsider, he dies of a brain aneurysm. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Regina | Communications Officer in lieu of Minkowski | Deceased, committed suicide. | Regina filled in for Minkowski as the main radio contact when he fell ill. It is not stated, but Regina may have been suffering from cabin fever after the ship's engines stopped working. She commits suicide by jumping off the Kahana, laced in heavy chains, drowning to death. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Mayhew | Freighter Mercenary | Deceased, died from wounds inflicted from the Man in Black. | Mayhew is one of the troopers in Keamy's platoon. He escorted Keamy onto the island during the first mission to find Ben Linus. He was attacked and brutally wounded by the Man in Black. He died from his wounds on board the Kahana. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Ray | Doctor | Deceased, throat slit by Martin Keamy. | Ray is the ship's physician. He is killed by Keamy after he slits his throat and tosses him into the ocean. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Captain Gault | Freighter Captain | Deceased, shot dead by Martin Keamy. | Gault heads the freighter's expedtion and is the ultimate authority of the ship. After Naomi is murdered, he is forced to move the ship closer to the island so that the science and mercenary teams can deploy. He ends being sympathetic to the 815'ers situation and tries to help them escape the island for the freighter, so they can avoid the mercenaries wrath. He is shot in the chest by Martin Keamy after Keamy stages a coup against the ship. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Kokol | Freighter Mercenary | Deceased, neck snapped by an Other. | Kokol is a trooper in Keamy's platoon to find Ben Linus. He is killed after one of The Others snaps his neck. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Lacour | Freighter Mercenary | Deceased, murdered by an Other. | Lacour is a trooper in Keamy's platoon to find Ben Linus. He is killed after being snared and than hit with a rock by The Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Redfern | Freighter Mercenary | Deceased, electrocuted to death by an Other's stun dart. | Redfern is a trooper in Keamy's platoon to find Ben Linus. He is electrocuted to death by The Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Omar | Freighter Mercenary | Deceased, died from grenade's explosion. | Omar is a mercenary from Florida. He is assigned to escort Martin Keamy onto the island. He is killed after Keamy kicks a live grenade at him, on accident. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Martin Keamy | Lead Freighter Mercenary | Deceased, stabbed in the neck by Ben Linus. | Martin Keamy is a distinguished United States Marine and Ugandan Warmonger. He is hired to find Ben Linus, kill any surviving 815'ers, and than torch the island. He manages to kill Ben's daughter, Alex, but is killed by Ben himself after being stabbed in the neck multiple times. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Kevin Johnson | Deckhand | Deceased, killed when Kahana exploded. | Michael Dawson poses as Kevin Johnson on board the freighter. He is hired to act as Ben Linus' spy whilst on the ship. He was given orders to feed Ben information on each crew member than destroy the ship's communications room and engines so it could not move. Michael also tried to dearm the C4 bunker located in the ship's armory set up by Keamy. He is killed in the ship's eventual destruction. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jeff | Mechanic | Deceased, killed when Kahana exploded. | Jeff is the ship's mechanic. He works with "Kevin Johnson" on repairing the engines of the ship. Presumably, Jeff is killed in the ship's destruction. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Hendricks | Freighter pilot | Deceased, killed when Kahana exploded. | Hendricks is the freighter's main pilot. After Gault is killed, Hendricks takes over and moves the ship closer to the island so that Desmond can save the 815'ers. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed Kahana crew members | Crew members | Deceased, killed when Kahana exploded. | The background extras among the crew on the Kahana are presumed killed during the freighter's destruction, and as extras are unlikely to be significant to the canonical storyline. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Charlotte Lewis | Cultural anthropologist | Deceased, died from an apparent brain aneurysm. | Charlotte was sent to the island to presumably debunk the poisonous gas in The Tempest alongside Daniel Faraday. She ends up crashing onto the island and becomes a hostage of the 815'ers. As survivors are being ferried to the freighter for evacuation at the end of Season 4, Charlotte decides to stay behind. After the time flashes on the island worsen due to it being moved, she dies from an apparent brain spasm. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Daniel Faraday | Physicist | Deceased, killed by Eloise Hawking. | Daniel Faraday was sent to the island to presumably debunk the poisonous gas found in The Tempest along with Charlotte Lewis. Daniel crashes onto the island and meets Jack and Kate first. Later, he makes contact with the freighter with a rocket and later through Morse code. He helps survivors reach the freighter so they can leave at the end of Season 4. After traveling back in time due to the time flashes, he is shot dead by his own mother, Eloise Hawking. on accident. |} Category:Lists Category:Character groups Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters